


Into the Woods

by ylime9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylime9/pseuds/ylime9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her friends plan a week long camping trip, at the last minute Lincoln's cousin Lexa shows up and comes along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Possibly will be apart of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

Clarke went over her list just one more time to make sure she had everything.

 

Shoes. Check

 

Bathing suit. Check.

 

Tanks, shorts. Double check.

                                                

Sunglasses. Check.

 

Lots of alcohol. Check.

 

Raven and Octavia had planned a week long trip with their friends after graduation to act as a send off for everyone. They were all beginning new chapters of their lives and everyone was excited, especially Clarke. After freshman year she hardly went out, focusing on studying and her job instead. But it had paid off. She got into the best medical school in the state, Mountain Medial University. It had been certainly stressful waiting on the acceptance letter but it finally came a week after graduation. Her mom was proud though, since it was her own alma mater and now working as the country’s top neurosurgeon she was happy to have her only daughter follow in her footsteps.

 

‘Honey, I’m home!’ Clarke heard resonate through the halls. _Raven._

 

Clarke gathered her things, and headed to greet her genius best friend. The girls hugged, reuniting and chatting in excitement about the trip. The whole car ride filled with future plans and old memories. Raven was leaving in a month to start at NASA, she would be the youngest female engineer and build some top secret rockets or some shit, as Raven put it. They pulled into the gas station immediately spotting their friends in the corner of the lot.

 

‘Hey guys!’ Clarke exclaimed as she jumped out of the still moving car to greet her friends.

 

‘Whatsup Doc!” Bellamy said with a shit-grin, always one to give Clarke a hard time, but out of love of course.

 

“Not quite yet,” Clarke smiled and playfully punched Bellamy.

 

“Watch the goods, Clarke, he bruises easily,” smirked Raven, walking over to give Bellamy a peck on the cheek. They hooked up once freshman year and it didn’t last long after that, but eventually Bellamy manned up and they got together senior year after finally convincing Octavia, his sister.

 

‘So who’s ready!?” shouted Jasper. A round of cheers exploded as her friends shouted and hollered around her.

 

Clarke just knew it was going to be a good week.

 

“Just heard from O, she’ll be here soon, and says Lincoln’s cousin is also going to be coming along, I guess. Lets get snacks, and fill up so we can go once they get here,” instructed Bellamy.

 

When they walked back out, arms full of supplies, Octavia was pulling in honking obnoxiously. Clarke had bought enough candy to feed a small army, but threw it aside to greet her other best friend.

 

 

“Chill Griffin! It has only been 2 weeks since I saw you at graduation!” Octavia managed to get out as Clarke squeezed her into a death grip.

 

“Two weeks too long!”

 

Lincoln got out of the car, wrapping his big arms around Clarke,” Congrats on MMU, that’s really amazing Clarke.”

 

“Thanks Lincoln, how was the trip?” asked Clarke.

 

“Sooo great!!” squealed Octavia, “Can’t wait to tell you all about it!”

 

Lincoln had surprised Octavia with an all-inclusive resort beach trip for graduation. Lincoln’s response fell short when Clarke’s attention turned to the other girl getting out of the car.

 

“Everyone, this is Lexa,” Lincoln announced, pointing to the girl. Everyone exchanged hellos when Lincoln introduced each of their names, the girl just giving a nod with each exchange. Clarke noticed she was very pretty, athletic, and poised but seemed a bit shy, or just bitchy, she couldn’t decide yet.

 

“Alright intros down, lets get this show on the road!” exclaimed Bellamy.

 

“Wait! Last bathroom break!” added Octavia, grabbing Clarke and Raven, rushing back into the gas station. Once they were in the privacy of the bathroom, Octavia turned to the girls with a serious look,” Sorry about the new addition guys it was so weird.“

 

“Yeah what’s her deal?” questioned Raven.

 

“Dude, it was so last minute, last night literally at midnight she called Lincoln and was like I’m outside, and just showed up. I guess Lincoln’s her only family and she needed somewhere to stay, something with an ex, I haven’t gotten the whole story yet.“

 

“Oh well, I’m sure it will be fine,” added Clarke, more curious about the girl than ever.

 

“Well as long as she’s not a wet blanket, it’s cool with me,” threw in Raven.

 

They went back outside to find that the cars had been split up into boys and girls and everyone was ready to go, buzzing with excitement. Clarke slid into the back seat to find Lexa already settled in with her headphones and eyes closed with her head leaned up against the window. She settled in herself trying to assess the other girl out of the corner of her eye. Even with eyes closed she seemed stiff yet calm, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, like a thousand thoughts were going through her head and she was trying to figure out what was what.

 

Her eyes snapped open when Raven turned the car on and rap blasted through the speakers of the car. Her head jerked up, looking around panicked as Clarke whipped her head to the side hoping the girl didn’t just catch her staring, trying to occupy herself with the window. She refused to look at the girl again.

 

After a few hours and a few stops they finally arrived at the site.

 

It was immaculate.

 

It was truly beautiful, peaceful, and secluded. There next neighbor was a at least a mile down the shore. As they poured out to take in the sight, Clarke realized she was going to probably have to share a tent with the Lexa girl, who literally didn’t talk the entire time.

 

_Raven and Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln, then Monty and Jasper._

 

_Great._

 

_Please don’t let her ruin this trip_.

 

All Clarke wanted was some time with her friends and relaxation before her life became filled with medical books, working, and living in a city where she knew absolutely no one at all.

 

‘Clarke! Heads up!’ Clarke heard Jasper shout as a football came hurling towards her. She ducked out of instinct, as an object was hurling towards her, and the ball went flying into Lexa’s back sending her stumbling.

 

“JASPER WHAT THE FUCK!!! You know I’m not coordinated!’ shouted a frustrated Clarke, running over to Lexa trying to steady her, “Are you okay?”

 

‘Sorry Lexa!’ Jasper shouted from a distance.

 

‘Yeah, fine,’ said Lexa pushing Clarke off her, instead reaching for the football.

 

“Jasper! Heads up!” she shouted and practically rocket launched the ball in a perfect spiral right at Jasper. He caught it but stumbled back a bit in surprise. A smile crept across his face as he shouted back, “Dammnnnnn girl!” shaking off his hands as if the football was on fire.

 

Clarke was certainly impressed, that was definitely kind of hot. The girl was already back to getting her things out of the trunk as if nothing had happened.

 

“Damn, you’re going to have to teach me that,” played Clarke, knowing full well she would never be able to do that or be caught dead doing exercise of any kind. The girl just grunted in reply, not even turning to look at Clarke. “I think we might be tenting together too by the way.”

 

“Yeah I figured that.”

 

She stopped rummaging through her things, turning to look at Clarke.

 

_Her eyes were so green._

 

_So, so green_.

 

_As if the colors of the leaves around them were created from the colors of Lexa’s eyes._

 

“Listen I’m really sorry to just intrude on you all like this,” she paused,” something happened last minute and I didn’t realize Lincoln had plans.”

 

Clarke was just shocked at how much she was talking and still distracted by her eyes.

 

“No big deal, glad to have you, it should be fun,” smiled Clarke.

 

By the time Clarke finished speaking the girl had already turned her attention back to her stuff clearly done with the conversation. Without another word she grabbed her stuff from the trunk and went over to a rock near the lake and pulled out a book and began reading, immediately putting her headphones in.

 

Octavia ran over and joined Clarke by the car to gather her own things. “So I think we are setting up over there,” she pointed to a cleared spot near the fire pit.

 

“Cool, so I assume I am with sunshine over there?”

 

“Yeah sorry Clarke, really. But hey at least she’s cute?” Octavia nudged Clarke with a grin.

 

“O…” Clarke glared back, remembering how well her ‘best friend’ had set her up in the past, all ending in miserable failures. She ran off before she could hear the rest of Clarke’s retort.

 

_Damn, I need a drink_ she thought getting her stuff out of the car and heading over to the rest of her friends. As if Bellamy could read her mind, “We going to see some Party Princess tonight?” finishing the sentence with his signature shit-eating grin.

 

“Not if you keep calling me that,” Clarke glared back throwing her stuff down to grab the drink he was offering up. Still cringing from her old nickname, she took a sip.

 

During her freshmen year, Clarke had been a little crazy to say the least. Her dad had just died before she was supposed to leave for school and it had sent her into a deep and dark downward spiral. Partying was what she did to cope with it. Her mother grew more and more distant as time went on, eventually throwing herself into her work. She went into her freshmen year as an art major, as her dad had encouraged her too, but after his death Clarke lost most of her motivation, which left plenty of time for getting drunk and not going to class. After almost failing out her first year her mom had given her an ultimatum:

 

Either switch majors into pre-med, or get cut off.

 

Or as her mom so loving put it go into a career that was actually relevant to the world.

 

So that summer Clarke did as she was told and got her shit together. She dropped her art major, took summer classes, and changed majors to pre-med so she could get into med school and graduate on time and have her mom off her back. Clarke liked medicine and she was good at it but art was her real passion, but she did what her mom said and their relationship had suffered greatly from it. They had hardly even spoke since her dad’s death and her mom’s current job kept her busy as hell, the perfect recipe for a strained relationship.

 

She hadn’t painted since, sure she would sketch occasionally, but after her dad’s death she just lost her drive.

 

She polished off her drink with thoughts of her mother, quickly refilling her cup before beginning to setup her tent. She gets it up relatively easily as she had done this plenty of times with her mom and dad as a kid. She would always tell her dad she was the best tent pitcher and he would let her struggle on her own with the tent poles, only helping when she got too frustrated. Clarke missed those trips.

 

She did notice that Lexa was still reading but she did have a drink at least.

 

_Thanks for the help... Not I needed it, but still._

 

When Clarke joined the others at the table for a game of flip cup, she saw Lincoln head over to the spot Lexa was at. Clarke watched him lean over and whisper something in Lexa’s ear and they headed down a path around a lake. She gave Octavia a questioning look only to get a shrug in return.

 

By the time they got back Clarke was pretty drunk. Sure she had still gone out during school but nothing to this degree, she always had to wake up early for a paper or something but tomorrow, nothing. Just waking up to a beautiful lake surrounded by good friends. The games were still in full swing when Lincoln and Lexa joined in. Clarke swore the girl looked like she had been crying but when she reached the table she just took a new drink and chugged it back.

 

She let out a sigh looking into her empty cup, eyes lingering, as she called out, “Next.”

 

Without thinking Clarke blurted out, “I’ll be your partner.“ Lexa’s eyes snapped up to met Clarkes staring for a second and just nodded once accepting Clarke’s offer.

 

The girl’s began to rack the cups, Clarke leaned over, “Don’t worry I’m really good,” offering Lexa a smile.

 

Raven scoffed, “Pshh Clarke, you used to be good.”

 

“Raven, it’s like riding a bike.”

 

“No, Griffin, it’s physics, and you my friend are out of practice.” Turning to Monty giving him a high five. In her defense, they had run the table pretty much the all day.

 

Okay so Clarke was a bit rusty, as Raven sunk yet another cup. Lexa was really holding the team up, she had made every cup, and even Raven was surprised.

 

Clarke missed again. “Guys, it’s been a while.”

 

“We know!” her friends shouted in unison.

 

It was Clarke’s only excuse and she had been using it all game.

 

“We are just glad you’re here Clarke, even if it is to beat you in beer pong,” smiled Monty. Clarke shot again, missing. “ Well lets hope you make a better doctor, than beer pong player,” butted in Bellamy with his stupid grin. “Yeah seriously,” almost at a whisper, taunted Lexa with a little grin, “You said you were good…” bringing her eyes off the table to look at Clarke.

 

Before Clarke could retort their heads snapped to the table when Raven made another cup, Lexa frowned as she picked up the cup to drink it. They still had 3 more cups to go, while they only had one left, which Monty sunk with ease.

 

“Told y’all physics!”

 

“Damn, well Clarke last ones all yours,” sliding the full cup over to Clarke.

 

“Thanks,” said Clarke dripping with sarcasm as she knocked back the last drink letting the warmth top off her drunkenness. Before she could say anything else Raven interjected,” Guys there’s an overlook where we can see the sunset, lets go!” Jasper and Monty made sure everyone had trail beers, as they followed Raven up the path and into the forest.

 

Raven’s trip paid off.

 

The view was amazing, you could see most of the lake stretching all the way to the horizon, scattered with different campfires, the sun getting lost behind the mountains, sinking slowly, leaving behind trails of colors that Clarke hadn’t seen since she last painted all those years ago. The friends sat around taking in the whole thing, silently watching. The sky began to darken and her friends began to head back, but Clarke decided to relax and catch some stars.

 

Bellamy tossed her another beer and a flashlight, as he walked away he shouted over his shoulder,” Alright, but shots when you return Party Princess!”

 

He didn’t notice the pinecone Clarke threw at him.

 

“Do you mind if I stay with you?” Clarke turned back around startled; not even realizing Lexa was still behind her and hadn’t left with the rest of the group.

 

Clarke just patted the ground and laid back against the ground to get a better view of the stars, not moving when Lexa sat down and pulled her knees up to her face as she just stared out at the lake.

 

There were a few minutes of silence when Lexa spoke up,” So, Party Princess?” glancing sideways at Clarke who was still staring up at the stars.

 

“Long story,” Clarke chuckled, thinking back on how crazy she had been freshman year, wondering where she’d be now if she had continued.

 

“Well seems like we’ve got some time, unless you want to hurry back to more shots.”

 

“Not particularly,” Clarke paused, ”But I’ll make you a deal.”

 

Clarke now sitting up looking directly at Lexa, “I’ll tell you about my nickname if you tell me what happened that was so last minute. _That seems like a fair trade,_ thought Clarke.

 

Lexa took the beer from Clarkes hand, taking a deep swig first, “Okay, deal.”

 

Clarke grabbed her beer back taking an equally as deep swig and began to share her story. She wasn’t really sure why she was telling all this to a girl she just met but she started with her dad. Then to her experience in college and how she had been deemed Party Princess after she was blackout one night and told everyone to call her ‘Princess’ and that only she could hand out shots. Eventually ending on her mom’s ultimatum.

 

“Wow,” she said pausing, “So you actually used to be good at beer pong?”

 

That made Clarke smile, no sympathy, or ‘why didn’t you just not party’ just accepting Clarke for how it was. “Yea, if you can believe it,” she laughed, “Now you.”

 

Lexa sighed, “Well, I don’t really know what happened,” she said with a nervous chuckle. Clarke stayed silent waiting for Lexa to continue, wishing she could see her features more rather than being in the dark. Lexa continued after a moment, “Well I was dating this girl, Costia, for a while and suddenly a few weeks back she just disappeared.”

 

“Disappeared?” questioned Clarke unsure of what Lexa meant.

 

“Um yeah, I went to her apartment after work and she was gone. Like all her stuff her roommate, everything was just gone.”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how to take that. How does someone just disappear?

 

“So I just took it as a break up and have been trying to get over it, which is obviously tough.”

 

Clarke was about to say something, thinking she was done, when she heard sniffling. Realizing Lexa was crying Clarke instinctively put an arm around Lexa. She felt the brunette stiffen and then ease into Clarke. Her sniffling seemed to come to an end and she continued.

 

“Then yesterday, I saw her. And she was with someone else. And I kind of just lost it, and made a giant scene. Let’s just say I’m no longer aloud in the Giant grocery stores. So I just left and went to the only other place I knew, Lincoln’s. And here I am.”

 

Clarke paused, “Damn Lexa, I am really sorry that’s awful. No one deserves that, you deserve better.” Lexa pulled back away, wiping her eyes, leaving Clarke disappointed at the now cold place where Lexa’s warmth was. Clarke added, “Giant’s suck anyway, and I definitely want to hear that story someday.”

 

Lexa chuckled, beginning to stand up.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to start crying” she got up straightening herself, “I’ll try not to ruin anymore of your trip.”

 

Clarke stood up next to the brunette, surprising them both when she just gave Lexa a hug; again the girl seemed surprised for a beat before wrapping her arms around Clarke. Still embracing, Clarke spoke, “Not at all Lexa,” she pulled away giving the girl a squeeze on the arm, “Relax and try to have a good time, and forget that girl, she’s an idiot,” she offered a smile that she doubted the other girl could even see.

 

“C’mon we owe Raven and Monty an ass-whooping.”

 

The girls followed the trail back down and returned to the others who were in full party mode. Immediately they jumped straight into a rematch, but all Clarke had on her mind was the brunette standing next to her, and how she just wanted to be close to her and protect her. Even if she was holding her own in beer pong. It wasn’t until Monty ran into the table knocking over every single cup that they decided it was time for bed. Lexa and Clarke settled into their tent, but on opposite sides with the space in between them practically begging to be filled by the two girls. Clarke began to doze off letting the alcohol keep her warm.

 

“Thank you Clarke, again,” she heard from the other side of the tent.

 

She waited a moment before replying, “No problem, Goodnight Lexa.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
